


We Deserve To Be Saved

by Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, I Tried, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Castiels_and_Deans_Wolf_Pack
Summary: 20 year old Omega Dean and 35 year old Alpha Castiel.Dean has been living in the dark for a while, needing to obey rules that Omegas are given. It is slowly killing him, not being able to see the light and be himself.Castiel a hard working Alpha with his family business, but he’s lonely and hiding the biggest and darkest parts of him. All he needed was someone hold his hand and lift him up.(I put the rape warning just in case.)





	We Deserve To Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> I still new at the whole writing thing, and my words/English aren't exactly very good... So take that in mind that I'm still new at this, I've also just gotten back into writing, little warning before reading.  
> Grammar is a thing I struggle with. So I'm sorry.. I'm trying I swear...

Dean Winchester the oldest child of John and Mary Winchester both his parents loved him until the age of 4 then his brother Sam came along as well as the death of their mother. It changed their father's behaviour towards both boys, mostly towards Dean.

Dean had to spend every day looking after his little brother, he wasn’t allowed to even have second guesses it was either he did it or let Sam starve or just be abandoned. There was no time for Dean to behave as a child should, he was forced to grow up quickly to look after and protect his brother.

After a few years after the death and a distant father, Sam and Dean both grew up to be decent boys. Dean during his teenage years, before he presented, he had got a job at his dad's friends, being a mechanic which Dean was over the moon with getting money while doing something he was actually interested in, working on old classic cars.

Dean whole world soon came to a halt when he woke up in the middle of the night, hot n bothered and a wet bed, his first thought was to go to his dad which he had to crawl out of his bedroom whining at his body as it seemed like he was being stabbed or someone was rearranging his inside.

Once reaching his dad's room only to receive the door to be slammed in his face after he was yelled at. All Dean did was slowly drag his hurting body to his room curling up waiting out his heat. He just had to be an Omega.

Everything changed again.

At twenty Dean was still working for his dad's friend, but everything was different. He wasn’t allowed to work on the cars only pick up the phone if someone called in to bring their car in, he wasn’t even allowed to leave the small office he was stuck in, phone calls and paperwork were the only way Dean was making money to that was made only to keep up with paying his half of the rent for an apartment he shared with his best friend that had to be an Alpha for him to even live there.

Dean wasn’t even allowed to enjoy the stuff he used to do, which was to go out and hang out with his friends, that even changed. All the friends that had presented as Alphas didn’t want to hang out with him. Only a few Omegas he befriended were allowed to hang with him if their partners agreed with it.

Which Dean thought was dumb but didn’t question it since this was going to be his life in a few years, asking his alphas permission to leave the house.

Dean was hoping the Alpha he’ll mate would just accept him as he was and doesn’t want to be treated as your personally trained house omega.

 

//.

Castiel Novak seventh son of Naomi and Chuck there’s not much to tell you since he likes to keep his past hidden away, but only the trusted and family know about him and his strange behaviours.

Castiel being the 7th son of the Novaks, the whole order of the family; Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Balthazar, Bartholomew and Castiel. Only two had presented as Omegas, Gabriel Castiel's older brother and Samandriel Castiel younger brother.

The rest of the boys in the family had grown up as strong alphas which had grown to respect Omegas as higher than them, which everyone else who was stuck living the old ways looked at the family strangely.

Castiel had one of the worst nights when he presented as an Alpha, he would throw up three days before his rut actually started everyone he was around didn’t smell all that great so he had to be kept in a special room to wait for his rut out.

Nothing seemed to have changed to Castiel, but everything had.

Castiel was allowed to do things he couldn’t do before like actually have friends and be offered other jobs which he had to politely decline as he had the family business to keep running and working for.

His family business wasn’t all that exciting but he earned a lot of money from it. Which earned him to live in a bigger house that he was able to call home But he always felt like something was missing every time he went home or watched other people walk on the street holding hands with their partners making the wolf inside Castiel unhappy.

Few years after everything seemed to be going great, after his 35th birthday he quickly was in the darkest parts of his life, he went from working at his office to working from home. Only leaving his house to go shopping for what he needed to get him through a few weeks.

Nothing else could get him out of his house or mind. He was stuck with his thoughts, which somehow got darker and even scared himself of what his mind was making him think about.

Castiel silently wished he could have a hand to hold telling him everything was going to be ok.

 

///.

It had been months since Dean was allowed out of his apartment since he had the permission of his roommate, even if it was just to get more food and drinks because they were apparently running low.

Drumming on the wheel of his car that his dad gave him before he had been an Omega, Dean parked up the furthest away from other cars as possible. Whistling to himself as he grabbed a cart and walked in.

Dean was strolling through the store not really paying that much attention as he knew where most of the crap he needed was, but he was forced to pay attention when he bashed into another cart. Whispering a curse under his breath he glanced up to stare at the man only for him to stare at him with his mouth open.

Shit, the dude is hot. Deans mind went wild trying to tear his gaze away from the bluest eyes he had ever seen, closing his mouth and shaking his head to stop his thoughts.

“I-i am so sorry,” Dean stutters out and squeaks out blushing with embarrassment as he heard the man chuckle at him. Way to go me, embarrass yourself in front of the hot guy. He’d try to ignore the voice inside his head.

“It’s quite alright, don’t worry about it.”

Dean didn’t know if he wanted to drop to his knees or run away. All he knew was he didn’t expect the voice that came from the man was going to sound like that.

“G-good... Uh-um, I’ll just… yeah.” Dean does a quite awkward nod of his head, but he made quick work of getting himself out of the situation, by walking away with a mumble of the word ‘bye’.

 

Dean spent weeks trying to forget what happened at the store but he couldn’t. He couldn’t forget the guy's scent. None of his friends, family or coworkers that actually talked to him mentioned his weird behaviour.

Until he ended up dropping the phone on to the desk and making paper fall all over the floor, making his boss speak up for once in two weeks. “The hells up with you boy?”

Dean dropped the same papers again as he was startled by the voice. “Jesus Christ! Nothing! Nothing is up with me!” He picked up the papers slamming them on the desk, which he didn’t need to do he just wanted to be dramatic.

“Dean, you’ve been on edge all day and week, what’s up?” Bobby sat on the chair in front of the desk, gesturing for Dean to sit down in the other which he didn’t he sat on the desk.

“I bumped into someone and I can’t get him out of my goddamn head!” Dean threw his hands in the air when he talked, this made Bobby laugh at him.

“All this fuss, because you met someone but didn’t get their number or name and you can’t stop thinking about them?” Dean glared at Bobby who was staring at him with a grin.

“Yes, I want him…” Dean muttered, looking down at the desk.

“Go get him then.” With that said, Bobby stood and left Dean watching the doorway that he left from. “Fucking how!?” Dean yelled back.

“Your wolf knows!” Was the only response Dean got back.

 

Castiel didn’t understand what happened at the store when he was there, all he remembered was the most perfect Omega he had ever seen and heard. Castiel didn’t even care that he had thrown up for three hours after that day.

Castiel was sat at home making himself work to get the guy out his thoughts, which working until he was in bed his inner wolf, was almost telling him to go out and search of the guy but Castiel knew he couldn’t do that. Since he didn’t even know the Omegas name.

More weeks went by Castiel forced himself out the house to go the store again, keeping his wolf down which was hoping to see the said Omega that had been on his mind for the whole time.

Grabbing a cart Castiel walked through the doors and began shopping.

It only took twenty minutes before he heard something going on in a different aisle so Castiel decided to wander over there, only to see another Alpha pinning the same guy he saw a few weeks again.

Growling Castiel walked up to the guy grabbing him on the shoulder pulling him off the Omega. “What the hell!” The other alpha turned and glared at Castiel.

Castiel took in the situation, the omega was whimpering curling up on the floor with his pants halfway down his legs where the Alphas pants were undone, causing a snarl to be released from Castiel. “Get the hell away.” He stood in front of the boy protectively but the snarl had the other alpha running out the aisle.

Castiel quickly went to his knees to help the crying omega, “come on.” He’d whisper pulling up the boys pants before carrying him out to his car.

Castiel made the decision to take him home with him, it was probably a bad idea but he didn’t care.

When arriving at the house Castiel still carried the omega who hadn’t said a word to him inside the house setting him down on one of the couches in his living room as he starts getting up to leave the room to give him some space. Only a small voice stops him in his tracks.

“Stay…” Was the only word that made Castiel grab a blanket that was on the back of the couch wrapping it around the omega before sitting down next to him letting him rest his head on him.

“You’re safe,” Castiel whispered to the boy who he thought was sleeping but the little mumble in his ear told him he wasn’t sleeping.

“Thanks.”

 

Dean woke a few hours after, making himself jump which cause him to wake up looking around he saw he was now in a bedroom, still with the same blanket wrapped around him. Sniffing the air he smelt the familiar smell of bacon so he followed the smell.

Walking down the stairs turning a corner he stopped short after seeing him, he was in the alphas house. Dean was frozen in place as he stared at the man, who did save him from his attacker earlier in the store.

Dean was taken out of his trance when the man, alpha, walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok?” There was a slight concern in the way he spoke making Dean feel all tingly.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Dean quickly hugged the alpha who seemed to be surprised by Deans action, since he awkwardly patted his back.

“So what’s your name, we never did introduce ourselves,” Dean asked once they hugged and were now eating dinner, which seemed to be almost normal.

“Castiel, Castiel Novak. That’s my name.” Castiel answered tilting his head as he watched Dean eat his food like he hadn’t eaten in months.

“Well, I’m Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you.” Dean talked around a mouthful of food, looking up to look at Castiel who was staring at him, making him swallow the food with a glup and blush. “S-sorry…” He muttered.

“What are you apologising for? You enjoy food, so enjoy it.” Castiel smiled at Dean who blushed even more but they continued to eat in comfortable silence. They even washed up together, then sat down to watch tv.

Until Dean got fidgety and started throwing himself around on the couch to get himself comfortable. “Dean, just sit still,” Castiel mumbled through his teeth trying to ignore the omegas constant moving.

“I’m trying to sit still, it’s so hard!” Dean's eyes widen before giggling at himself, making Castiel stare at him oddly. “What is so funny?”

“It’s hard Cas, get it.” Dean looked up at Castiel since he was on his back feet up on the armrest head in Cas’s lap.

Castiel had to think about it for a minute before shaking his head at the dirty joke Dean just made. “Ok, I got it. But Cas?” Castiel looked down at Dean who was looking up at him, making his heart skip a beat as he stared into the green eyes.

“Yeah, Cas, Castiel's a mouthful,” Dean winked at the alpha who shook his head at him again. “But Cas seems to fit,” Dean couldn’t help but start giggling at himself again and close his eyes as he felt Cas’s fingers through his hair, almost petting him like a cat.

Castiel smiled down at Dean who seemed content with Castiel petting his hair. They stayed like that before the scent of an aroused omega filled nose. “Dean… what are you doing?” Castiel looked down from the TV seeing Dean looking at him with lust blown eyes.

“Uh-um… nothing? It feels good you petting me, maybe a little too good.” Dean sat up moving himself to sit beside the alpha instead, but it also he’d feel a little slick slip out of him. “You ever think two people are made for each other?” Dean said after a silence, probably for him to calm his body down.

“You mean like soulmates?” Castiel looked at Dean fully interested in the omega.

“Yeah, soulmates. You think they exist?” Dean looked up almost hopeful.

“Anything is possible. Do you want to stay here tonight? I made a call for one of my men to get your car since I didn’t think before.” Castiel quickly changed the subject instantly seeing Deans face fall for a second before he hid his disappointment.

“I wanna stay,” Dean replied slowly watching Cas stand up and nod before walking off to the stairs and disappearing up them leaving Dean with just a “Goodnight Dean.”

 

Castiel woke the next morning with a sigh and a jolt, sitting upright he smelt the omega next to him, surely he went in the room he places him in last night? Right?

Castiel looked at the sleeping Dean who seemed peaceful as he slept, he didn’t notice how long he had been staring at the omega until Dean woke with a jump of his own. “Dude, don’t do that, that’s creepy!” Dean blinked several times before he sat up and did a stretch a cat would do.

“Why are you in my bed?” Castiel asked after a short while, petting Deans hair again almost convinced that the omega was purring.

“I… I couldn’t sleep very well last night since you know… yesterday. I just felt safe being around you, smelling your scent. It’s weird but… I need it.” Dean looked down at his hands in his lap not daring to see the look on the alphas face.

“Well, you can stay as long as you need to. Ok, Omega?” Castiel pretended not to notice the small shudder Dean did after he said the word ‘omega’.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean half smiled bringing himself closer to the alpha, he wasn’t a cuddler! Wrapping his arms around the alphas neck burying his head in the gap between his shoulder and neck. “Mmm Alpha.,” he mumbles rubbing his head against Cas’ neck.

“Dean… stop I need to eat.” Castiel grunted as he soon had a Dean Winchester in his lap. “Dean, breakfast!” Castiel growled, not wanting to push the omega away but gave him a small nudge, it got Deans attention either way.

Dean blushed as he threw himself off the alpha. “S-sorry. I’m sorry.” Dean whimpered not thinking as he gets on his hands and knees, presenting himself to the alpha who did nothing.

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw the position Dean got himself into, did the omega really think he was going to be punished or what? Castiel sat there just staring until he places a hand gently on Deans hips knocking him on his side, lying back down Cas pulled him close.

“Alpha?” Dean jumped at the gentle hand and change of position, looking over his shoulder confused, but getting lost after seeing blue eyes.

“Dean, why did you do that?” Castiel asked carefully, feeling Dean tense so he held him closer rubbing his head at the back of the omegas neck while stroking a hand up and down Deans arms which did calm him down.

“I-i didn’t listen, my dad… he would… I’m just a bitch Cas why’d you care.” Dean whispered enjoying the touch of Cas but turned himself around in the alphas arms to look at him better.

“My family raised me to treat omegas like Alphas, actually in my house Omegas are the boss.” Castiel smiled at the omega after he turned around, putting a hand on his cheek gently. “And you are not a bitch, you’re Dean Winchester who just needs a little bit of saving.” Castiel wiped the tear rolling down Deans cheek, and kissed away its path before another one fell.

Dean didn’t realise he was tearing up until it was too late. “I-i wanna s-save you a-as well.” He stuttered just before he let the dam break, hiding his face in the alphas shoulder as he cried.

“We’ll save each other Dean,” Castiel pulled Deans head away from his shoulder carefully, kissing the remaining tears, “but… I really need breakfast and maybe… a really early lunch.” Castiel growled watching the omegas eyes widen and darken.

“Then let’s go eat,” Dean smirked wiping his face before darting out the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

 

It only took several more years for Dean to officially move into Castiel's home, the only trouble Dean had was his ass of an alpha roommate who didn’t agree with Deans choices in men. All Dean did was to kick him where the sun doesn’t shine and run with the very few things he had.

But he was at least in a good mood every time he saw the awkward, but loving alpha. It surprised Dean a small bit but he grew to get used to that his alphas included him in everything he did not just let him do the work that is supposed to be designed for an omega.

Deans trust in Cas everywhere else in the house was fine, turns out he had a bit of a trust issue when it came down to getting and doing the sex. They never really got anywhere before Dean froze and started panicking but Cas seemed to understand.

Dean being Dean he wanted to try again, but he couldn’t get himself to bring it up with Cas.

“Dean, what is wrong?” Castiel was reading in bed next to Dean who was tossing and turning in every possible direction. “Nothing is wrong Cas, leave it.” Dean snapped, making Castiel lower his book.

“Dean please, you’ve been walking around like a lost boy for a week now,” Castiel saw the boy bite his lip before opening his mouth and closing it again. “You can tell me, I wouldn’t judge you.” Castiel put down his book so he can give Dean his full attention.

“Iwannatryagain” Dean said far too quickly for Cas to understand. “Pardon?” Castiel does the little head tilt.

Dean sighed closing his eyes, “I wanna try again.” Dean mutters opening one eye to look at Cas who just seemed less confused but still confused. “Sex, Cas sex.” Dean chuckled at the silent ‘oh’ from Cas.

“We can try, but… I want you to stay on your back.” It was Castiel's turn to confused the Winchester but he did as he was told. Getting comfortable and looking at Cas who crawled over him.

Castiel looked from green eyes to pink lips back to green eyes, before pressing his lips to Deans who instantly arched and pulled Cas down to make the kiss deeper.

Since they both enjoyed sleeping in there underwear Castiel was grateful that he was a smooth path to kiss down the omegas body, only pausing his kissing to tease the whining omega under his mouth.

Dean was pretty sure he was dying, breathing picked up when he felt Cas move from his mouth downward, he let out a small moan and giggle when he felt the alpha kiss his belly which the alpha decides to keep doing. “Caaas, come on!” he’d try to roll his hips but was stopped by the grip the alpha used.

“ah, ah, ah, be good,” Castiel growled, yanking the underwear down Deans legs and throwing them somewhere, doing the same to his own while he was at it. Groaning at the sight of Dean completely naked, his ass leaking slick on to the bed made the alpha drool himself, from his mouth and made his dick let out a little precum on the bed.

“Cas, please?” Dean blushed under the intense gaze Cas was giving him. He felt himself leak slick like someone left a tap running. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he watched the alpha low himself jumping as he felt the breath of Cas against his wet hole.

“Uh, C-Cas what are yo - oh! Fuck!” Deans legs accidentally opened wider and his eyes widened while a hand went to grip the black hair as he let out a loud moan. “Fuuck, Cas!” Dean pants, a hand tightening in the sheets, one in Cas’s hair. It only made the alpha wiggle his tongue inside Dean, causing his eyes to roll back.

Castiel groaned himself when his tongue made contact to the pink, untouched hole, as soon as he tasted the slick he just wanted more, enjoying the pulling on his hair and the little moans and whines coming from above him.

Forcing himself to pull away barely giving Dean enough time to breathe before going back to kissing the omega, knowing he could taste himself on his tongue. Cas also slipped a finger inside the Omega who barely even noticed so Cas added a second which Dean notice but pushed himself back onto the fingers.

“M-more, please,” Dean whined rocking back on the fingers in his ass, and Cas added a third quickly after he asked.

Castiel was four fingers in Dean already making him close to releasing before Castiel even had a chance to get his dick inside him. “You ready Dean?” Castiel asked only to get a mumbled ‘yes’ and a nod of the head.

Pulling out the fingers Castiel used Deans slick before entering the omega, making eye contact almost silently asking Dean if he was still a hundred per cent sure.

“If you don’t fuck me now, I’ll get someone who will.” Dean gritted out glaring at Cas who smirked, Dean, let out a gasp before fully registering that he had the alphas cock right up his ass, and when he noticed he moaned. “Move... Alpha move.” Dean whined again, happy that Cas listened and moved.

Castiel kept his head in the crook of Deans neck, the omegas nails were digging into his back as his legs around his waist his feet crossed and resting above Castiel's butt, while Cas just let his alpha out fucking Dean like it was their last night on earth.

“Cas! Ohh fuck, Cas, knot me. Please, knot!” Dean couldn’t control his mouth as he begged his nails digging into the back on the alpha, uncrossing his feet relaxing his whole body letting the alpha fuck him, feeling the knot start to swell and the thrusting getting hard Dean tried to meet but his body wouldn’t allow it.

Dean muttered dirty things in Cas’s ear only to squeak when he felt a hand around his own dick making him tighten and clench his ass as he came over himself moaning while listening to Cas groan right next to his ear as the knot went past his rim locking them together completely oblivious that Cas had just bit and marked him.

Castiel pushed his top half up making sure he wasn’t crushing the Omega under him who was beaming. “That was fucking awesome!” Dean exclaimed making Cas chuckle at kiss the omega.

“Yes, yes it was Dean.” Castiel just agrees with Dean, just to lift him up startling the Winchester a little until he was put down laying on top of the alpha still with his knot inside his ass.

“So, how long does this take?” Dean questioned resting his head on Cas’s chest who looked kinda pale all of a sudden. “What? What is it?” Dean looked at his alpha worried.

“I-i.. bit you,” Castiel whispered looking at Dean who just straight up starts smiling.

“So.. I’m yours!? Please say I’m yours!” Dean sat up pleasure went through him as move the knot in him.

Castiel was surprised once again, noticing the tears in Deans eyes before he did. “You’re mine Dean, You’re mine.” Castiel sat up wrapping his arms around Dean just before the tears started to fall.

“T-thank you,” Dean said while trying to wipe the old tears while new ones just fall. Only to be shushed by Castiel, “no, Dean. Thank you... For saving me.”

“We saved each other Cas, me from a miserable life… and you from yourself even though you never talk about it, I know what it’s like when you look at yourself and hate what you see.” Dean leans back to hold Cas’s face who had also let a few tears of his own fall.

“I-i… I love you, Dean.” Castiel whispers looking into the green eyes. “You’re mine.”

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean kisses Cas softly wiping away the tears gently, “I’m yours.”

“Forever?” Castiel mumbles in the dark after his knot and lies down with Dean who he thinks is sleeping.

“Forever Cas, now go the fuck to sleep,” Dean mutters grumpily throwing his arm and a leg over the body of the Alpha, letting both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do this and not one of the important longer fics that I need to be doing but heyyy hope you like this one?  
> Leave kudos or a comment?


End file.
